


The Universe Will Always Bring Me Back to You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Traveler's Wife, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Merlin time travels, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Time Travel, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin is a time traveler, has been since he presented as alpha as a young man. He always returns to places of significance, and that can change overtime.So often Merlin returns to his omega, Eggsy, and their home. Each version of himself is different from the last, and Eggsy can never be sure if he's going to get present day Merlin, future Merlin, or past Merlin. And every time, Eggsy is just as excited to see his mate as the last.The five times Merlin travels home to Eggsy, and the one time he doesn't.





	The Universe Will Always Bring Me Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this dream one night. I had woken up and told myself not to forget it. It was Merlin basically traveling through time. I distinctly remember seeing him not age, and Eggsy did with each time he returned home.  
> I talked this out with my good friend, wyvernwolf, and came to conclusion this is like a Time Traveler's Wife type AU.  
> So in essence, Merlin travels through time, has no control over it and with time travel, he is naked (because clothes can't be taken through time).  
> Each version of Merlin is different from the last, and sometimes it's his present day self that returns home. 
> 
> This is a 5+1, it only made sense with how my dream went. Each time Merlin traveled, he always came home to Eggsy, and there was one time he did not.  
> And, as I mentioned in the tags, there is mention of major character death.

\---

1

For years Merlin had ended up at the same place, a place of significance in his life. But those tend to change over time, and where he once stopped at the same house in the Mews for decades, he now ended up in a wooded area. It was just behind a quant house, he could tell by the looks of it, it was out in the country of London.

It wasn’t the first, and it sure wouldn’t be the last, that his current form appeared here. But each time he did, the boy grew - well, man. The man was older each time. Yet every time Merlin transpired here, he was just as excited as the last.

He was never surprised to find clothes folded form him beside a tree, always on the same boulder too. It was quiet. If he could guess by the sky, it was just after midnight. He heard the soft humming in the distance, like it was just beyond his location. As he stepped out, once dressed, he saw one of the lights on in the house. It was on the second story and looked out to the garden and trees he had just come from.

There was the silhouette of a person, by the height they appeared to be sitting. Merlin caught the whiff of a familiar scent that drifted from the exact window, down to him, and wrapped around him like a warm wool blanket. He continued on, but the person didn’t move. There was just the slightest change in their aroma. It was happy, almost expectant.

Merlin never knew what year or time period he’d end up in. Time travel was funny that way, and he had spent years trying to figure it out, but even his brain had a hard time. He reached the door, and there was no surprise when it opened easily.

He walked into a clean kitchen that smelled of baked biscuits and a home cooked meal with just a hint of lemon - from what Merlin was sure to be a disinfectant. He couldn’t explain why his heart was in his shoes when he noted the highchair, bottles along the dish wrack to dry. He touched the tiny spoons and bowls that accompanied the other dishes, as he passed the sink and headed out of the kitchen. It was all so familiar, but wasn’t at the same time.

There was a photo on the wall, two happy people and one was clearly him, but he was older, at least older than this variation of himself. His finger brushed the face of the other man, he was radiant all with bright blue-green eyes, honey-brown hair and a smile that could light up the world.

A soft cry got his attention, it had come from the second floor. It was a child, small, probably an infant. His curiosity piqued, but by the mixed fragrances in the home, Merlin knew the child was his. As he got closer to the source of the sound, he was aware the omega, that sat in the rocker with what could only be a few months old baby, was his mate.

The omega smiled knowingly, not having to look up to know Merlin was now in the room. Merlin didn’t move, didn’t know he could. He had been here a few times in the past, but never had he seen a child.

Eggsy didn’t need to meet the alpha’s gaze, to know this wasn’t his husband. It was in every way his Merlin, but this one didn’t share the memories they had together. Didn’t share the knowledge they had a baby, and a toddler. Eggsy hummed in a soothing register to lull his son back to sleep, his hazel eyes were heavy with exhaustion - they reminded Eggsy so much of Merlin. He placed his lips gently to the crown of his son’s dark brown haired head, before he lowered him into the crib. Eggsy curled the blanket, that his mum had made, securely around his small 5 month old body and straightened to face his mate.

Their eyes locked and Eggsy was never startled to see the different age Merlin was each time. The comforting aroma of the sea and thunder wrapped around him, Eggsy had missed it. He cautiously came forward, and touched the smooth skin of Merlin’s cheek.

“How old are you?” Eggsy asked lightly.

Merlin instinctively leaned into the hand that caressed his face, closing his eyes against the love and adoration that surrounded him. “30,” Merlin answered quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping babe.

Eggsy ran a hand through the thinning dark brown hair, he had seen Merlin with hair in pictures, but never in person. In the years they had been together, this was the youngest he had seen his mate. He hummed thoughtfully, lifted up on his tiptoes to drop a chaste kiss to his cheek. Eggsy didn’t want to alarm him, he could never be sure this person knew who he was or not.

“Ye smell like sunshine and a warm breeze during the summer,” Merlin whispered. “I recognize it,” he admitted, and Eggsy’s answering smile was breathtaking. Merlin took his eyes briefly from Eggsy and focused on the tiny person in the room. Who had the distinct scent of them both, combined with the aroma of the air after it had rained.

“He’s just 5 months this week,” Eggsy said, following Merlin’s stare. “He looks so much like you, Kade.”

Merlin brought his attention back to the omega, his voice filled with longing, and just a hint of sorrow etched his beautiful features.

“Am I…?” Merlin let the question hang.

Eggsy cupped Merlin’s face between both of his hands, and coaxed him closer for a proper kiss. It was soft and slow, carrying all of the love and fondness he felt for the alpha in front of him. When they broke apart, Eggsy marveled the way Merlin’s eyes seemed to liquify from the contact.

“You are alive and well,” Eggsy assured, not needing Merlin to finish his inquiry. He stepped closer, so that their chests were touching. “I just miss you is all,” Eggsy confessed.

There was something so heartbroken when he said that, Merlin felt his chest tighten with his words.

“Has it been long?” Merlin wondered.

Eggsy took hold of Merlin’s hand and led him out of the nursery, before he took them to their room Eggsy stopped at their daughter’s bedroom. The air spiked with Merlin’s thickened scent, delight and amazement quickly engulfed Eggsy. He only stepped in enough to be sure she was still asleep, Eggsy didn’t stay for long. He didn’t want her to wake up before he explained everything to Merlin.

“This is our room,” Eggsy informed him, as they entered the master bedroom.

It was a soft space, light sandy wood, dark blues for the bedding and curtains. The floors carpeted with a plush material that felt good beneath his feet. Merlin took in the room, and easily could place his scent mingled in.

“Welcome home,” Eggsy said, like he always did each time. “I’m sure you have questions,” Eggsy stated over his shoulder, while he worked out of his clothes. He desperately wanted a shower, Eggsy was coated in baby cereal and breast milk - but that would have to wait, this was important.

Merlin ran a palm along the duvet, it was like velvet and cool against his skin. “Ye never answered my first question,” Merlin mumbled.

“It’s been a month, the longest it has ever been.” Eggsy pulled on pajama trousers and slid into the king sized bed. He patted the other side, encouraging Merlin to join him. Eggsy studied him, as he stripped down to his pants.

This Merlin wasn’t as well defined as the man he had mated and married. But just as bloody gorgeous, and Eggsy couldn’t help himself but take in the appearance of him. He shifted on the bed to face him, as Merlin climbed in next to him.

“I haven’t ever been gone that long,” Merlin agreed, his face scrunched in a frown. “And I am clearly not back still,” he summarized.

Eggsy sighed, but scooted closer to his alpha. “You will.” he was so sure. “You always do.” and if he didn’t have this to believe in, then Eggsy would spiral down into a depression he couldn’t get out of. He couldn’t do that, he had two small people who depended on him.

“The pups,” Merlin said suddenly, like he was acutely aware of their presence. It seemed easy to get lost in moments with the omega, because he was incredibly drawn to him. “There are two, and they are mine.” Merlin knew Eggsy knew this, but saying it made it more real for him.

The smile Eggsy gave was wide and full of unconditional love. “Summer, she is our girl just turned three and Ian is our son,” he explained, voice and scent poured with fondness for both of their children.

“Summer?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy placed his hand over Merlin’s and brought it up to his lips for a tender kiss. “You had told me I smelled stronger when I was pregnant for her,” he laughed softly, “told me we should name her Summer, I had fought you on it.” all of the happiness Eggsy had had just moments ago, was tainted with a sadness Merlin couldn’t place. “But when she was born,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “and you weren’t there.” he paused and wiped away the fallen tear. “I wanted to be close to you, and she smelled like summer when I held her.” his smile was watery and forlorn. “You were right,” Eggsy murmured.

Merlin didn’t think just let his instincts kick in, and he pulled Eggsy closer to bring his arms around him - his omega straddled his lap. He easily found the bond mark and nuzzled there; Merlin willed his pheromones to provide comfort. He lifted away enough to swipe a thumb along Eggsy’s cheekbone, trapping the tears that had fallen. These were the things he had feared, and still did. Merlin did not want another person to feel the lack of his presence and he couldn’t control whether he traveled or not.

“I haven’t lived the life ye speak of, but know I am sorry.” Merlin brought his face closer to brush his lips with Eggsy’s.

The kiss was warm and pleasant. Eggsy melted against the offered exchange of love and wound his arms around Merlin’s neck to deepen the kiss. There were fingers that laced into his hair, tangled at the ends and pulled softly. A low moan escaped his lips, his groin burned with the growl Merlin let out - it vibrated against his chest. And too soon, Merlin pulled away so that their foreheads rested against one another. Eggsy exhaled a long breath and clung to his mate with all of his strength.

“I am going,” Merlin said.

It always seemed like he was leaving someone and too soon. The familiar sensation that prickled along his limbs, like they had fallen asleep, reverberated throughout his body.

Eggsy crushed his lips to Merlin’s, and just as quickly as he had shown up, he faded away and all was left were a pile of clothes that contained the scent of the man he loved. He brought a hand out to brace against the headboard, as he began to heave out a sob. As to not wake his babies, Eggsy covered his mouth and allowed the loss to consume him for just a moment. There were times he believed his heart would physically break each time Merlin left, but he always composed himself. He had to. There were other people who needed him.

\---  
2

They had been lucky, neither of their children had presented with the ability to time travel. But Merlin had learned as a young alpha when he had just presented, that he had the ability to do so.

Merlin watched them play, they were lively and always eager to explore. Summer ran circles around the swing set he had built, Ian hot on her heels. Merlin wanted to get up and run after them, but his body was disinclined to do so. This body was older, much older than he had ever been to travel here.

This was one of Merlin’s biggest concerns. Growing too old to travel, but with the knowledge his body couldn’t control it, he knew it was futile. He was aware that he traveled less now at his advanced age. It was not as often and only when faced with high stress situations. Merlin knew why he had traveled this time, but he was reluctant to say why.

Eggsy didn’t pester him and only ensured he was comfortable. He sat beside him on the porch swing in utter satisfaction to just look at their kids play, Eggsy didn’t need anything extravagant when it came to the time he spent with Merlin. Just so that he was here, and could create memories with him.

“It is odd to see them this little again,” Merlin said suddenly. “But it’s nice,” he said in a sigh.

“See, now that isn’t fair,” Eggsy accused. When Merlin gave him a quizzical look, Eggsy took his hand to weave their fingers together. He didn’t comment on how different they were, thinner and cooler than he had ever felt, instead he said, “you get to watch them grow and come back to see them little again. I’ll only be able to go through life with them.”

Merlin brought their joined hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss there. “But these moments,” Merlin said into the distance, “I don’t get to experience them the way I want. I am too old to run with them, and if my present self were here,” he paused, eyes fell onto the two who were still playing chase, “I’d be out there with them.” his voice wistful all the while.

Summer caught site of them, and their 6 year old waved enthusiastically until her brother tackled her to the ground.

They didn’t say anything else after that and Eggsy just curled closer to the alpha who provided him with so much security and the sense of home. He kept quiet as this form drifted away from him and all he had to cling to were the clothes that had become too big for his older form. The blanket he had draped over his lap. Eggsy stood, called his children in and was pleased to see his mate, at 55 years old, waiting for him in their room that night.

\---  
3

“Will Da come home?” Summer asked as she ate her cereal. Ian sat beside her at the kitchen table doing the same.

She watched her omega father’s shoulder stiffen at the sink, but didn’t comment. Summer had learned that it made Daddy sad, but Da had been gone for a few weeks and her ballet recital was coming up. She didn’t want him to miss it.

Eggsy turned to give his girl his best smile, and tried to shake off the sour churn in his stomach. “I’m sure he will,” he assured her. It was as much reassurance for her as himself, and Eggsy silently prayed his husband was home in time for Summer tonight.

He noted her eyes light up and Eggsy hoped he hadn’t given her a false sense of security, but Merlin always came home. Eggsy chose to hang onto that. He watched his children for a moment. Each day Ian grew taller and looked every bit as much like Merlin.

Their son having just turned 10, and it was hard to ignore the features and mannerisms he inherited from Merlin. Summer, on the other hand, favored him a fair bit, but she had dark brown hair just as Ian had - just like Merlin once had. She was beautiful, and a handful. No one ever prepared Eggsy for the pre-teens, menstruation and the attitudes that came with a daughter.

So many times Eggsy felt like a single father, Merlin was here and wasn’t. Eggsy was never certain the age or Merlin he’d get when his husband returned home. He blinked a few times to clear his head, and gathered the kids to ship them off to school.

Later in the day, Eggsy tapped his foot nervously. Ian sat beside him on Eggsy’s phone, and he watched as the recital was about to start. The anger began to course through him, Eggsy was afraid Merlin wouldn’t make it. And the problem was that there was no guarantee, Eggsy knew Summer was aware, but that didn’t help the disappointment she’d still experience.

“Give me the phone,” Eggsy told his son and took his mobile back to record them as the ballet started.

His face was stuck in a shit eating grin, his eyes brimmed with tears. Eggsy felt nothing but pride and love for his daughter, but in there was just a hint of despair as he realized Merlin wasn’t coming.

The crowd stood to give the ballerina's and ballerino’s a round of applause. All of the parent’s filed out to wait for their children, Eggsy was along the back wall outside the auditorium doors. As he watched the video again, he smelled the bite of the sea and thunder.

“I had gone home first,” Merlin explained, as he stood next to Eggsy. “I didn’t miss it,” he offered, already sensing the reluctance and anger pouring off of Eggsy. "She looked beautiful.”

Eggsy finally looked up, and met the face of his mate. He saw clear sincerity in the hazel eyes that stared back at him, Eggsy let out the breath he had held in and slumped against Merlin’s side.

“Good,” Eggsy said with a laugh. “I’d have to divorce you if you hadn’t.” he knew the threat was just that, he could not leave Merlin no matter what.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist and kissed the crown of his head before he rested his cheek against Eggsy’s head. Their daughter bounded up to them. Her excitement was infectious, and they listened intently as she spoke of her performance.

\---  
4

“Don’t,” Eggsy warned, his face guarded and scent matched. “You don’t get to do this.” he took another step back, as Merlin came closer.

“Eggsy,” he begged. Merlin didn’t know what had happened, this version of himself hadn’t experience the argument yet. “Please, love, my omega, my darling,” he spoke of the words that he’d whisper to his mate late at night. When the children tried his patience, when Eggsy just needed Merlin.

His eyes stung with his tears, anger coursed through his veins. “No,” Eggsy said firmly. “You do not get to do this,” he repeated. “I am so fucking mad, Kade. So angry.” as if what he said didn’t prove his point, Eggsy’s aroma did.

It spiked with ignition and chilled the air.

Merlin waited for Eggsy to calm down. Any attempts he tried to provide to comfort his mate did nothing but fuel the fire, so, he sat on the bed and watched Eggsy pace.

“You missed it,” Eggsy whispered harshly. “It was so important to me, to our children...our children, Kade.” he eyed him cynically. “Don’t they matter? Our family, don’t we matter?” he knew it wasn’t fair to take this out on him, because Eggsy was aware enough to realize this wasn’t his husband - at least, not the one who had caused the problem.

“I don’t know what happened.” Merlin tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. “Please, enlighten me,” he requested in earnest.

Eggsy studied him carefully and relented. “Christmas,” he simply said. “We were all going away to Scotland. My mum, Daisy, Harry, our children, us,” he whispered on the last word. “You have never missed a holiday, ever. In all of the years we’ve been together, the kids have always had you.” he closed his eyes and the sensation of Merlin crowded him. “Please, I need space right now.” Eggsy opened his eyes and left the room.

\---  
5

He slipped into the bed. It was quiet. Merlin recognized the home, how could he not? Having visited a dozen times and his aroma filled the halls. Along with one that called to him, pulled him in like a strong tide. He faced his omega, who slept soundly still. It was odd to Merlin how each time he came back, Eggsy was just a little different. But this time though, his mate was vastly different from what this memory recalled.

Merlin reached up to sweep the grey hair away from Eggsy’s forehead, to lean in and give him a soft kiss. His lips were warm against his own, Merlin felt Eggsy smile into the kiss.

“Hi,” Eggsy whispered. His hand trailed up Merlin’s exposed thigh to rest against his hip, he gave it a gentle squeeze. “Well, this is interesting,” he said with a smile, as he appraised his mate. For once, Merlin was younger than Eggsy and that was a first.

“How old are ye?” Merlin wondered.

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, and tipped forward to steal another kiss. “65,” he answered.

He brushed a thumb along the corner of Eggsy’s eye, more crows feet and wrinkles marked his skin. But that didn’t take the attraction he felt for Eggsy away, no, Merlin adored him still. There was a pain in Eggsy’s eyes, one he couldn’t place.

“I’m not here anymore, am I?”

The way Eggsy’s face twisted in anguish, eyes watered and brimmed with tears, was answer enough. He hushed him, and Merlin pulled his omega close, rocking from side to side.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy croaked, voice strained and muffled against Merlin’s shoulder. “You were 90, just 6 months ago and this is the first time I’ve seen you.” he hiccuped and clung to him.

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. It was the oddest thing to comfort your mate from the death of yourself. So, he didn’t say anything and just held his omega close. He stayed there well through the night, as Eggsy told him all about their grown children, and grandchildren.

“How long do we have?” Eggsy asked.

Their legs slotted with one another, he laid feather light kisses against his alpha’s chest. It had been decades since he’d seen it so toned, his hand trailed up along the smooth planes and came to rest over Merlin’s heart. It beat strong and steady against his palm, and what Eggsy wouldn’t give to have Merlin with him every single night. But in the end, he never had that luxury in the past.

“Not much longer,” Merlin admitted. He captured Eggsy’s hand in his, to bring it up and kiss the palm softly. “I’ll always return to ye,” he promised. Eggsy smiled up at him, there was something knowing in the curve of his lips. He had to be honest with himself, Merlin thought this version of Eggsy was absolutely breathtaking.

“What?” he questioned, when Eggsy continued to grin at him.

“Nothing,” Eggsy answered, and just tucked his head under Merlin’s chin as the night turned into day.

He didn’t even weep when Merlin drifted away from him, Eggsy had grown used to it, but the hole in his heart never went away. Eggsy knew he could forge ahead, he would for his family and there was always that chance Merlin would come home, because he always did.

\---  
+1

It was dark, cool and rainy. Merlin walked around the streets, shivering as he did, he had no clothes in the place they usually were. Merlin looked around confused, and could see the lights on in the house he normally arrived to. It was late enough at night no one would be on the street, so, he covered his bits and ran down the stone drive.

He knocked on the door, and a few other times when there was no answer. Merlin banged his fist against the wood and shouted, “Harry! I know ye are in there, open the bloody door.”

There was the shuffling of a person moving, and Merlin was met with the face of an old man. He knew it was Harry, but so much time had passed.

“Are ye going to let me in?” he demanded and sighed gratefully when Harry had seemed to collect his thoughts. “I know ye are older, but christ Harry. When did ye stop leaving me clothes?” Merlin asked, as he grabbed the afghan off of the back of the sofa.

Harry stood just inside the parlor, a perplexed expression deepened the wrinkles on his face. He opened his mouth once to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He tried again, and again, until he finally said, “what on earth are you doing here, Kade?”

Merlin stepped back a little, clearly taken aback by his question. “Since when do ye call me Kade?” it had been too long since Merlin had heard his dearest friend address him by his birth name, ever since the tailor shop had nicknamed him Merlin. And sometimes he had wished he hadn’t seemed so much like a wizard - they told him he was the computer wizard and thus dubbed Merlin, but that was two decades ago.

“Nevermind that.” Harry waved a hand dismissively between them. “Why are you here?” he pressed, and when the only answer he got was a raised brow from Merlin. Harry heaved out a heavy sigh, meandered slowly to an end table and retrieved a picture frame to hand to Merlin.

“This,” Harry stated, shoving the object into Merlin’s waiting hand.

He decided to take this moment and took a seat on the overstuffed chair, while Merlin stared gobsmacked at the photo in his hand. Harry watched Merlin carefully, and came to the realization that this Merlin hadn’t met Eggsy yet, but he was certain this was the same Merlin that had fallen for Eggsy. He was fortunate enough to have gained patience, which he was hard pressed to have even at 85 years old. And so, he waited for Merlin to properly compose himself.

“When…?” he let the question hang in the air, as he sunk onto a cushion of the sofa - photograph still in hand.

Harry figured he’d take pity on him, and fill the poor bastard in. “33 years ago, oh around this time, a young man came into Kingsman tailors looking for a suit for his mother’s wedding.” he took the frame back, smiling at the two happy faces that smiled back. “This is him,” he said, pointing to Eggsy’s face.

He tried to form words, but there was a lump in his throat. Merlin had known this man for decades, and he was telling him he had married and mated another man.

“There are plenty of memorabilia I can show you,” Harry offered.

When Merlin only nodded his head absently, Harry rose as gracefully as his body would allow, and retrieved more pictures and some videos.

It wasn’t until half past 6 in the morning when they had gotten through it all, at least most of it. Merlin all of a sudden had an urge, a need to see this Eggsy. The omega he mated and married and had two pups with. And, from the looks of it, had shared an entire life with.

“I need to see him,” Merlin said, after he had dressed in some old clothes Harry had still kept around. Harry smiled and handed over a set of keys. “Ye are bloody ancient, Harry. I hope ye have not been driving,” he mentioned, humor laced his voice.

“Do politely fuck off, Kade. I still own a car, but your son is rather generous to take me places when needed. I let him drive.” Harry shrugged, as if this was of no consequence.

Merlin snorted a laugh. “Ye letting others drive yer car?” It was almost too good to be true, but he thanked him anyway and gave Harry a hug goodbye.

With car keys in hand, and an address in the other, Merlin found his way home. When he arrived to a quaint house, Merlin killed the engine and sat in the car for a moment. By the time he had gotten the nerve to get out, it was 7 in the morning, and there was now a man waiting for him on the porch.

The man was older than the wedding photo, but no older than the recent photograph Harry had shown him. He was gorgeous, grey hair coiffed in a way Harry would be proud, and Merlin figured that’s where he learned it from. The black rimmed glasses that adorned his face only added to the cheeky grin he wore, and Merlin could see how he fell in love with him. There was a youthful air about him, even if he was a 58 year old man.

Merlin approached him and the aroma that filled his nose was mouthwatering in all of the right ways. The omega smelled of sunshine and a warm breeze during the summer. He saw Eggsy appraise his reaction, but Merlin did one better and came all the way up to cup Eggsy’s face and press his lips firmly against his.

It was soft and warm and wonderful. In all of the years that Merlin had returned, this was the first where Merlin initiated contact. He pulled away when a set of feet bounded down the hall and Eggsy smiled widely when Merlin quirked a curious brow.

“I’m hungry, Papa,” a small voice said just beyond Eggsy.

He looked over his, not yet, mates shoulder and took in the little girl who clung to Eggsy’s trousers.

“Anne,” Eggsy said, touching her honey-brown head of hair. “You remember those stories we told you about Grandpa?” he asked and her little curls bounced with her nod. Eggsy faced Merlin again, his expression kind. “This is our granddaughter, Kade.” Eggsy stepped aside to allow Merlin to see.

The young girl was shy, but as she took a step forward and inhaled the scent Merlin gave off, her lips pulled into the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen on a child.

He was glad to be quick, because when she bounded in his direction, he caught her and hoisted her up. There was an undertone of his own scent on her, and Merlin just stared over her little head at Eggsy, as she squeezed his neck tightly.

“Welcome home,” Eggsy said, like he always did, and gave Merlin a loving kiss.


End file.
